They Never Know
by Lieya EL
Summary: (NEW STORY) Kisah seorang Oh Sehun si berandalan bengis yang angkuh bersama pria mungil yang mampu menjungkir balikkan dunianya.../HUNHAN/YAOI/M/DLDR/I'm Back!


**Guryong** – _Korea Selatan_

Adalah sebuah distrik dengan populasi kumuh terbesar di _Seoul_ yang berjarak enam jalur jalan tol dari distrik megah Gangnam. Kawasan yang terbilang sudah cukup luas, mencapai tiga puluh hektar dengan jumlah populasi lebih dari dua ribu lima ratus orang.

Dari segi fisik di Guryong mayoritas bangunannya adalah bangunan semi permanen yang di bangun dari bahan-bahan konstruksi, sedangkan mayoritas penduduk di daerah ini adalah _ilegal_.

Karena status ilegal penghuninya, daerah Guryong tidak mendapatkan berbagai fasilitas seperti listrik, gas, dan berbagai fasilitas kehidupan standar lainnya.

 _Daerah kumuh tanpa fasilitas listrik adalah surganya para penjahat._

Yah, seperti itulah yang menjadi buah bibir banyak orang. Hampir setiap malam para penduduk di kawasan itu bahkan tidak bisa memejamkan mata dengan tenang. Para kepala rumah tangga lebih memilih begadang dan berjaga di depan pintu rumah masing-masing dari pada mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Tentu saja bukan tanpa sebab. Mereka melakukannya karena adanya dua kubu berandalan yang sangat berbahaya di kawasan itu.

* * *

 **HUNHAN FANFICTION**

 **©2016** _ **Lieya EL**_

 **The story is mine!**

 **.**

 **WARNING !**

 **Yaoi Boy x boy ! Rate-M ! OOC!** _bad_ **Action! Mystery(?) Romance**

 **Don't Like Don't read ! Please close this page !**

Alur abal, pasaran + bikin muntah.

* * *

 ****They Never Know****

 **PART 1/?**

* * *

Beberapa luka lebam dan bekas sayatan menghiasi wajah lelaki yang mempunyai paras tampan berdagu runcing itu. Dengan langkah terseok lelaki itu berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang gelap. Derap langkahnya yang nyaring membuat bulu kuduk meremang ditengah malam yang sangat sunyi ini. Sesekali ia meringis, merasakan nyeri dari luka menganga di sudut bibirnya. Lelaki itu terlihat begitu menyedihkan, dengan noda luka sana-sini yang memenuhi setiap lekuk tubuhnya.

Sedangkan di balik pintu rumah kumuh yang terjejer disisi-sisi jalan terlihat beberapa kepala rumah tangga yang telah bersiaga dengan alat pemukul ditangan mereka. Seolah bersiap-siap melayangkan serangan apabila sosok lelaki menyedihkan itu benar-benar memasuki rumahnya.

Oh Sehun, itu adalah nama lelaki menyedihkan yang tengah menjadi incaran warga. Pria tinggi berkulit pucat yang memiliki paras mempesona itu adalah salah seorang berandalan yang terkenal di daerah Guryong, memiliki kepribadian yang dingin, keji dan pemberontak. Bersama dengan kawan-kawannya dia merusak ketentraman warga.

.

.

Dengan wajah datar penuh luka dan gaya angkuhnya, Sehun memasuki gedung tempat tinggalnya bersama komplotannya selama ini. Lelaki itu mengeluarkan kunci di saku celananya, namun ketika hendak memasukkan kunci ke lubang pintunya sebuah tangan dingin sudah terlebih dulu mencekal lengannya.

Sehun menghempaskan tangan itu dengan kasar kemudian memutar tubuhnya. Mata elangnya menatap nyalang sosok yang tak kalah angkuh yang tengah berdiri di depannya saat ini.

"Oh Sehun" Lelaki itu menggeram dengan suara rendah yang tajam "Setelah aku berhasil menikam pelacurmu. Masih berani juga kau menampakkan batang hidungmu disini, apakah kau tidak takut berakhir di tanganku juga, _eoh?_ " Ujarnya meremehkan.

 _ **Bruk**_

Sehun mendorong tubuh sosok didepannnya itu hingga membentur dinding kemudian melayangkan beberapa kali tinju ke dagu lelaki itu, dan kini perutnya menjadi sasaran empuk selanjutnya sehingga sang pemilik tato bergambar naga itu sempoyongan terkulai lemas dengan posisi terduduk di lantai yang dingin.

"Sudah kubilang, kau bukanlah tandinganku. Berhenti mengusikku atau aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu" peringatnya.

Kris Wu -nama lelaki bertato yang telah menjadi rivalnya selama ini- meludahkan cairan anyir yang berasal dari mulutnya kemudian mengumpat kasar ketika lelaki pucat itu berjalan memasuki tempat tinggalnya.

"OH SEHUN BRENGSEK! Tunggu saja hadiah apa yang akan aku kirimkan padamu selanjutnya!" ujarnya dengan senyum mengerikan di bibir.

* * *

Oh Sehun adalah sosok yang tak segan-segan menghabisi lawan yang tidak ia sukai dengan kejam. Bahkan jika ia ingin, musuhnya akan mati hanya dengan tangan kosongnya. Berandal yang sangat terkenal di daerah Guryong itu bahkan sudah sering sekali keluar masuk jeruji besi. Baginya penjara adalah tempat yang harus ia kunjungi secara rutin, toh berdiam diri disana tidak ada ruginya justru dia sangat merasa diuntungkan, karena selain di beri makan juga tersedia tempat tinggal gratis tanpa harus mengeluarkan berlembar _won_ nya- begitulah pikirnya.

Ini adalah hari ketiga setelah Sehun keluar dari jeruji penjara dan pagi ini ia berniat mencari makanan di luar daerahnya. Teman-temannya tidak mengunjunginya selama hampir tiga hari dia berada dirumah. Sejujurnya dia tidak memikirkan ataupun berharap untuk mereka datang dan menanyakan kabarnya, karena selama ini dia adalah orang yang dingin dan tidak peduli dengan lingkungan sekitarnya. Dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengacaukan perhatiannya kini tidak sedang bersamanya. Karena keteledorannya, Sehun hampir saja kehilangan sosok terpenting dalam hidupnya _itu_.

Dengan mengandalkan kakinya, dia berjalan kurang lebih enam puluh menit untuk mencapai tempat-tempat yang menjual berbagai makanan. Dia berhenti didepan sebuah restoran yang cukup terkenal didaerah itu. Wajah nya yang terlihat masih di penuhi dengan lebam membiru itu memandang datar sosok lelaki paruh baya yang berdiri didepan pintu menatapnya saat ini.

"Sehun-ah kemarilah" Sapa pemilik kedai itu ramah. Dengan tangan yang berada di kedua saku dan tampang tanpa ekspresinya, Sehun memasuki rumah makan itu mengabaikan seseorang yang menyapanya tadi.

"Ini ambilah, paman sudah menyiapkannya untukmu." Ujar sang pemilik restoran sambil mengulurkan bingkisan ke arah Sehun. Sehun menerima bingkisan itu tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun dari bibirnya.

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum maklum, terlalu hafal dengan tingkah lelaki dihadapannya ini.

"Sehun-ah.." panggilnya lembut "Apakah kau tidak berencana untuk mengunjungi kedua orangtuamu?"

Sehun menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menatap tak suka lelaki paruh baya yang sok ikut campur urusan pribadinya "Itu bukan urusanmu" ujarnya dingin kemudian meninggalkan rumah makan itu tanpa permisi.

Pemilik restoran yang tak lain adalah paman Sehun itupun menghela nafasnya pelan. Ternyata Sehun masih menganggapnya seperti orang asing, meskipun sudah berkali-kali lelaki paruh baya itu mencoba mendekatkan diri pada keponakannya, tapi tetap saja Sehun tak pernah sekalipun menganggap keberadaannya.

Namun tak lama kemudian sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah pria paruh baya itu, mengingat Sehun yang selalu datang ke tempatnya ketika ia membutuhkan makanan membuat hatinya sedikit lega. _Setidaknya dirinya masih berguna sebagai paman._

...

Sudah hampir sepuluh menit Sehun berjalan menyusuri distrik Gangnam. Lelaki itu menghentikan langkahnya sejenak karena ada yang mengganjal di benaknya sejak ia keluar dari rumah makan tadi.

 _Apakah ia tengah diikuti salah satu musuhnya?_

Sehun pun menoleh ke arah belakang untuk melihat siapa sosok yang sedari tadi seperti mengikutinya, namun yang ia dapati adalah sosok pria _aneh_ berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya. Sepertinya itu bukanlah salah satu dari musuhnya. Sehun mendengus tak suka.

"Kau! Jangan mengikutiku... " ketus Sehun sesaat ia menoleh ke arah belakang, "Diam disana! Dan jangan melangkah!" lalu ia berbalik melanjutkan langkahnya. Dengan tangan yang kembali ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya. Diam-diam Sehun masih mendengar langkah kecil di belakangnya.

Pria pucat itu menghentikan langkahnya kembali, diikuti dengan pria kecil yang berada dibelakangnya yang turut berhenti. Lelaki bersurai pirang yang memakai piyama berwarna pink bercorak rusa itu kini menyibukkan diri dengan benda kotak ditangannya. Ia berpura-pura memutarkan rubiknya setelah Sehun memergoki dirinya tengah mengikuti langkahnya.

Mata elang Sehun menukik tajam diikuti dahinya yang mengkerut geram. "Kau! apa kau tidak mendengarku?!"

Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lalu tak lama kemudian ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan tawa kecil disudut bibirnya. Sehun kesulitan memahami arti bahasa tubuh pria itu sedangkan suaranya begitu lirih hingga tak terdengar di indera pendengar Sehun.

"Kalau bicara yang jelas!" geram Sehun.

Sehun pun memutuskan untuk mendekatinya kemudian mencengkram kedua bahu kecil itu hingga membuat sang empunya meringis kesakitan. "Kau menyakitiku" cicit lelaki mungil itu.

Sehun melepaskan cengkeramannya kemudian berdecih pelan "Ternyata bisa bicara. Ku pikir kau bisu" katanya sarkastik.

Lelaki mungil itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya."Luhan tidak bisu." Ia memegang erat rubiknya lalu ia lemparkan ke arah Sehun.

Sehun menoleh dengan menggertakkan keras gigi-giginya. "Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan" pekik Sehun ketika rubik itu mengenai wajahnya cukup keras. Matanya berkilat penuh kemarahan. Terlihat sorot ketidaksukaan yang begitu jelas dimata Sehun. "Apa kau mau aku bunuh _huh_?"

Pria bernama Luhan itu hanya diam. Lalu tanpa disangka ia mulai mendekat ke arah Sehun dan bergelayut manja di lengannya.

"Yak!" Sehun memekik terkejut. Delikan tajam ia layangkan pada sosok Luhan yang menatapnya dengan cengengesan "Kau tidak bisa membunuhku"

Sehun tersenyum simpul. Sepertinya lelaki mungil itu belum paham betul dengan siapa dia tengah bicara sekarang. "Kau yakin?" tanya Sehun dengan nada suara yang mengejek.

Pria mungil bermata rusa itu mengerucutkan bibirnya imut "Tentu saja. Karena Luhan tidak akan bisa dibunuh"

"Cih. Percaya diri sekali kau." decihan kecil keluar dari bibir Sehun "Jika aku menusukkan pisau ini di jantungmu apakah kau yakin tidak akan mati?" Sehun tertawa meremehkan sambil mengarahkan sebuah pisau lipat yang entah sejak kapan sudah di pegangnya itu kedepan dada tubuh mungil yang kini bergelayut manja dilengannya.

"Coba saja" kata Luhan menantang.

Sehun menggeram tertahan. Lelaki ini sungguh menjengkelkan. Niatnya untuk menakut-nakuti makhluk mungil itupun ia urungkan. Sehun memasukkan kembali benda tajam itu kedalam sakunya kemudian menghempaskan tangan lelaki asing itu kasar. Ia tidak ingin masuk ke penjara lagi untuk saat ini, karena ada suatu hal penting yang harus ia selesaikan.

"Lebih baik kau pergi sebelum aku benar-benar akan menyakitimu" katanya datar sambil mengibaskan tangannya yang masih digenggam Luhan.

Pria mungil itu semakin mengeratkan cekalannya di tangan Sehun "Luhan tidak akan pergi, sebelum Sehun berubah"

Sehun memelototkan matanya lebar "Hei! Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui namaku!?" pekiknya terkejut saat tiba-tiba si pria aneh yang tak dikenalnya itu mengetahui namanya.

Lelaki cantik itu tertawa cengengesan "Hehe...aku mengetahuinya dari ini!" Ujarnya kegirangan sambil menunjukkan sebuah kalung dengan liontin yang bertuliskan nama 'Oh Sehun' disana.

"Yak! Dasar kau pencuri kecil! Kembalikan milikku!"

"Luhan bukan pencuri!" Luhan memekik tak trima saat dirinya dituduh sebagai pencuri, kemudian mencebikkan bibirnya "Aku menemukan ini di depan kedai itu, tadi Sehun yang tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya bukan Luhan yang mencurinya, _haish_ "

 _ **Srak**_

Sehun segera merampas kalung miliknya dari tangan pemuda mungil itu lalu memasukkannya cepat kedalam saku. "Jangan ikuti aku lagi" Ujarnya penuh penekanan kemudian berbalik memunggungi Luhan dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

 _ **Greb**_

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Sehun memekik begitu nyaring ketika tubuhnya ditumbruk secara tiba-tiba.

"Digendong Sehun~"

Urat-urat dipermukaan wajahnya muncul seketika melihat tingkah alien yang entah datang dari mana itu "Turun sekarang juga!"

"Luhan tidak mau!" Tolak Luhan yan semakin mengeratkan lengannya di leher Sehun lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung lelaki tampan itu.

"Yak! Kau mencekik leherku! Lepaskan tanganmu sialan!" Sehun berusaha melepaskan kedua tangan Luhan yang melilit lehernya begitu erat itu namun selalu gagal. Seperti nya tangan kurus itu terbuat dari akar belukar yang sangat kuat, hingga pria berotot kekar seperti Sehun pun susah sekali untuk melepaskannya.

"Luhan tidak mau~"

"Lalu apa maumu?! Kau mau aku bunuh, _eoh_!?"

Sehun merasakan gerakan menggeleng di punggungnya "Lalu apa!?"

"Astaga, Sehun jangan berteriak-teriak. Luhan tidak mau tuli sebelum waktunya."

Sehun mendengus jengkel. Beberapa menit bersama lelaki mungil ini entah mengapa membuat amarah Sehun memuncak begitu saja. Ubun-ubunnya terasa mau pecah, sungguh. Sepertinya penyakit darah tinggi pun mulai menyerangnya diusia yang masih sangat muda.

"Luhan hanya ingin menjadi pacar Sehun dan tinggal bersama Sehun!"

"APAAA?!"

* * *

 _ **Tubikontinyu dulu...**_

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaayem bekkkkkk(?) hhhhh**

Oke, sebenernya ini adalah projek lama dan beruntung masih kesimpen di FD, tadi nemu waktu iseng2 buka file terus tertarik pen lanjutin wkwkwk semoga ada yang berminat deh,

next : A=N / Squel 5201314

 **Last,**

 **Review juseyo^^**


End file.
